


Hold your peace

by Pengibear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WHy nct tags don't work?, friendship johnyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengibear/pseuds/Pengibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong knows Johnny is up to no good.<br/>He just doesn't know what he should do so he can try to stop him.<br/>Afterall, it's hard to prevent something you don't know about from happening.<br/>Seriously he just wants his wedding go smoothly.</p>
<p>Prompt: Confessing your love for someone in the speak now part of your friend's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold your peace

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy ^^

Taeyong took a deep breath and smiled, it was such a perfect day. The perfect day for his wedding.  
Still, he can’t help but worry.   
How can he not when his best friend since forever is coming to his wedding? Well normally, you would become more comfortable when your friend is there but in this case, Taeyong would be so much more stressed if he sees his friend.  
The problem is that his friend is a huge prankster and Taeyong is not sure why but he knows Johnny is up to something today. He feels it in all his body cells. There is no way he goes through this day without playing a prank.  
He always has something up his sleeve in these situations.  
At first Taeyong tried to understand, he knew Johnny is a jealous best friend after all. He couldn’t accept his best friend showing affection to someone other than him. So he tried all kind of pranks to keep them away from each other. Because as he said, he couldn’t trust Jaehyun’s intentions and had to ruin everything in the process of protecting Taeyong.  
He would follow them on their dates, or try to make Taeyong cancel their date on the last minute. He would give wrong information about Taeyong to Jaehyun and so on.  
The worst one was when he tried to ruin Jaehyun’s surprise for Taeyong. Poor naïve Jaehyun who thought he could trust Johnny, asked him for ideas since he thought ‘No matter how much he hates me, he still loves Taeyong so he’ll do his best to make his best friend happy.’  
Jaehyun was just going to surprise Taeyong for their second anniversary but Johnny told Taeyong that he is going to propose. Taeyong freaked out and told Jaehyun he is not ready before the other could say a word, making Jaehyun speechless as he didn’t know what he meant. Taeyong was so embarrassed when he found out Jaehyun isn’t going to propose and avoided him for a while after that. He also had a fight with Johnny. All the pent up frustrations pouring out as he shouted at him to stop playing around in his relationship.  
After that he became less playful with them. Less playful in the sense that he doesn’t joke around and prank them with serious matters. He also grows closer to Jaehyun which helped in this case and he wasn’t opposed to them dating.  
“I might have been wrong. He is a good guy Taeyong.” Johnny had told him once when it was just the two of them.  
Taeyong had sighed “Yeah you would have known sooner if you actually tried to get to know him.”  
The other boy had only rolled his eyes “Yeah so just keep him or whatever they say.”  
“I’m trying to. If you let me.”  
And then the greatest thing happened. It was like Taeyong’s prayers were answered when Johnny met Taeil who was as he said, his soulmate.  
In everyone’s opinion Taeil’s calm demeanor seemed to clash with Johnny’s energetic, not able to sit still, personality but it had the opposite effect. Taeil seemed to tune down Johnny’s childish behavior a little bit and Taeil became more open. The most important thing though as Johnny always says himself, is the fact that Taeil is the only person who can put up with his crazy antics and not go crazy himself.  
They’re a weird pair indeed but a very nice one at that.  
All this said, Taeyong could finally breathe and be sure that his friend would have someone to stop him if he gets the idea of playing with Taeyong again.

 

Now 6 years later and Taeyong is dying inside because he is sure Seo Yoongho is up to no good. He had talked to Johnny’s boyfriend Taeil and asked him to keep a very very VERY close eye on him.  
He was so scared because he had a nightmare the night before. In his dream he heard someone ask if anyone had any objections and then Johnny’s hand shot up “I object!”   
Taeyong remembers feeling his head spin as Johnny continued on talking “Taeyong-ah you know I love you! We promised to stay with each other! How can you marry him?”  
After that Taeyong only remembers the pain in Jaehyun’s eyes and the chaos in the hall. He also remembers he tried to stop them saying it’s a prank but no one listened to him. He tried to stop Jaehyun has pushed his hands away and is going away, but he doesn’t return to him either.  
He woke up, sweating buckets as he clutched at the arm wounded around his waist. He tried to slow down his breathing and turned around. He sighed softly and smiled while looking at Jaehyun’s sleeping face. He snuggled closer and slid down a little to nuzzle his face in his lover’s collarbone. He kissed his neck gently and then felt Jaehyun’s arms tighten around him.  
“Why are you awake?” Jaehyun mumbled “You move too much.”  
“Sorry, had a bad dream.” He clutched the other man’s shirt in his hand “And you should go home.”  
Jaehyun caressed his hair “Do you want to talk about it?” Taeyong shook his head “Alright.” He let out a deep breathe, cuddling closer, ready to fall asleep again.  
“Yah! Wake up. You should go home!” he whispered furiously.  
Jaehyun whined “Why? I’m comfortable here.”  
“Because it’s nearly 6 and you’re still here. My father would wake up soon. He shouldn’t see you here.”  
Jaehyun groaned, knowing Taeyong is right. They were banned from seeing each other before the wedding for some weird reason. Their mothers came to their apartment the other day and dragged them away to their own house, the reason being “We were watching a movie and they said it would be bad luck if the bride and groom sleep with each other before the wedding.”  
Both Jaehyun and Taeyong argued that first, they’re Korean and they don’t have such traditions and second, they’re not exactly bride and groom and third, they just don’t want to do it. But their mothers told them they’re going to wait for them to take their stuff and go with them. If they’re not there by the next 15 minutes, they’re going up.  
“Do you think we can manage a quickie?” Jaehyun whispered playfully.  
Taeyong laughed and pushed him away “Let’s just gather our stuff. They’re even giving us space to say our proper goodbyes.” He said while going toward their bedroom.  
“What better farewell than a __”  
“Jaehyun! Come here, I’m not going to pack your bag!”

And then they kissed goodbye and went their different directions /which actually wasn’t until they reached the same neighborhood as their parents lived only 2 houses away from each other./  
They day seemed to drag on slowly for Taeyong, he was so happy when it was finally time to asleep. It meant he was closer to being with Jaehyun again but asleep wasn’t coming to him easily. He was tossing and turning in his bed, playing with phone in hopes of getting tired enough to sleep but to no avail.  
That was until he received a text,   
‘Are you awake?’  
It was from Jaehyun. He quickly replied ‘Yeah.’  
‘Open the door then.’  
‘What?’  
‘Come on! I’m in your balcony.’  
Taeyong quickly stood up and walked over to the balcony door. As soon as he opened it, Jaehyun was all over him. He hugged Taeyong tightly “God!I missed you!”  
Taeyong chuckled “It hasn’t even been a day!” Despite saying that, he was clutching at Jaehyun’s back, keeping him close.  
“You shouldn’t be here. What if__”  
Jaehyun pulled away and walked him toward the bed “Do you believe that bad luck they talked about?”  
Taeyong shook his head “No.”  
“Then we’ll be fine.”  
And that’s how they ended up sleeping together.

Taeyong forced the whining Jaehyun out of his room and walked back to take a bath and get ready.   
As soon as he went of his room, he saw his sister smirking at him, “Was that Jaehyun?”  
Taeyong looked at her innocently “What are you talking about?”  
His sister rolled her eyes “I just saw him go down the tree infront if your balcony.”  
“Maybe you saw someone else.”  
“I know what I saw!” she looked at him teasingly “Unless you decided to sleep with someone behind your fiancé’s back just the night before your wedding.”  
“What?How can you say that!!? I won’t do that to Jaehyun!”  
“Then it was him.” She patted his back “Don’t worry I won’t tell on you.”

 

He had almost forgotten about his nightmare as he was busy getting ready all day.  
That was until he saw his friend at the venue walking toward him with a huge grin. Johnny gave him a bear hug “Our YongYongie is getting married!”  
Taeil stood there beside them, smiling gently at them “Congratulations Taeyongie.”  
Taeyong smiled happily “Thank you hyung~”  
“Where is Jaehyun?”   
“He is around here somewhere.”  
“What?” Johnny exclaimed “He should be beside you! I should go find him and have some serious talk with him.”  
Taeyong rolled his eyes “Didn’t you have serious talk with him some days ago?”  
“I did but it seems like another talk is needed here.”  
Before he could go, Taeyong grabbed his hand “Please don’t do anything__”  
Johnny turned to him and squeezed his hand “My best friend is getting married, it’s important for me too. I won’t ruin it for you.” With a reassuring smile, he walked away from them.  
Taeil put a hand on his shoulder “Don’t worry, he won’t do anything stupid.”  
Taeyong sighed, trying to not worry too much and trust his friends.

 

He was shaking while the officiant was talking. Jaehyun rubbed the back of his hands and smiled at him like he knew why he was so nervous and was trying to calm him down.  
“It’s okay.” He whispered.  
And then just as he was getting relaxed the officiant said “Does anyone have any objections?”  
No one said anything, Taeyong released a sigh of relief and waited for the elder man to start talking again.  
Before he could start though, a hand shot up. “I object.”  
Taeyong tensed up and his head snapped toward the source of voice and yes the voice belonged to Johnny.  
“What is he doing?” Jaehyun asked quietly, looking confused.  
“I don’t know.” He looked at Jaehyun desperately “Whatever he says, don’t believe him okay?”   
Jaehyun frowned at him and turned to Johnny again.

Johnny looked at Taeyong “Taeyong-ah did you forget our promise to each other?”  
“What?”  
Taeyong felt like he was going either faint or throw up, he gripped at Jaehyun’s arm to keep himself from falling.  
“I’m going to kill him.” He muttered repeatedly.  
Everyone were whispering to each other, looking from Taeyong to Johnny. Waiting for him to continue. They must be thinking that they have a history with each other. He couldn’t believe his nightmare is coming true. Taeyong looked at Taeil, in hopes of getting some help but he was staring at Johnny intensely too.  
“You promised that you would let me marry first don’t you remember?”  
Taeyong slumped against Jaehyun “Omg I almost had a heart attack.”  
“So why are you marrying this soon!?”  
Taeyong stood up straight again and glared at him “It’s not my fault that you’re too lazy to propose.”  
“Can I do it now then?”  
“OMG NO!!” Taeyong and Taeil shouted at the same time.  
“Why!?” Johnny whined “I had a perfectly planned proposal for today.”  
Taeyong looked like he was ready to jump and strangle him at any moment now.  
Jaehyun put a hand on his shoulder “Taeyong calm down.”  
“No I should teach this brat a lesson.”  
“You can do that.” Jaehyun took his hands and smirked “We have to complete what he interrupted first.”  
Taeyong nodded “Agreed.”  
And the officiant continued where he left off.

On the other side, Taeil had a dark aura around him; gritting his teeth, he said “Perfect plan huh?”   
Johnny smiled nervously “Babe I thought__”  
“Don’t say anything. I just leave you to Taeyong’s hands.”  
Donghyuk who was sitting on his other side, nudged him “Hyung, I think you should run.”  
“Yeah Taeyong hyung would definitely kill you.” Minhyung piped up.  
Johnny waved them off “He is too busy kissing Jaehyun right now and after that he’ll be too busy with his husband he won’t even remember what I said.”  
“I don’t think so. He is coming this way.” Dongyoung pointed at Taeyong, who was coming toward them.  
Johnny turned toward them “You will help me right?”  
Minhyung’s smile looked almost apological “Sorry, but you know whose side I am on.”  
Donghyuk shrugged “I will make sure you have a proper funeral hyung; don’t worry.”  
Johnny could only look at them with wide betrayed eyes, waiting for his sad fate.

 

/At the end, Johnny was saved by Jaehyun pulling Taeyong away and Taeyong saying something along the lines of “You’re lucky Taeil hyung loves you. I’m only sparing your life because of him.”/


End file.
